Protection
by Gayana
Summary: [Shonen Ai, Traduc OS]Pensées de Zechs sur ce dont il a besoin et sur la personne dont il a besoin.


Auteur : Dark-English-Rose  
  
Traductrice : Gayana  
  
E-Mail : Gayana77hotmail.com  
  
Titre : **Protection  
**  
Série : Gundam Wing  
  
Genre : Romance, Angst

Rating : PG  
  
Disclaimer : Les G-Boys ne sont pas moi, mais malheureusement l'histoire non plus. Je n'ai fait que la traduire (mici Diane pour ton aide)  
  
**_Protection _**

Pov Zechs  
  
Ce que les gens ne comprennent pas chez moi, c'est combien je suis vulnérable. Combien j'ai désespérément besoin de protection. Tu peux te moquer, tu peux me regarder et penser que je suis un battant, un leader, un génie mais jeune pilote présomptueux qui ne réfléchit pas avant d'agir, qui ne pense pas aux conséquences, il prend juste du bon temps et rempli sa mission. Il est celui qui est là pour les autres, prêt à leur remonter le moral quand ça ne va pas. Certes, il est peut être original, mais il obtient ce qu'il veut, il est fort pour ses amis.  
  
Et puis, puis je m'en vais tout seul, et je pleure, je désespère d'obtenir une aide réelle, je pars uniquement pour les tuer tous et je m'apitoie sur moi-même. Je suis vulnérable, j'ai besoin de protection.  
  
Dans chacune de mes relations, j'ai toujours été le dominé plutôt que le dominant, spécialement avec certains de ces gars avec qui j'ai été. Oui, j'ai dit gars, c'est juste une de ces choses avec laquelle il est difficile de faire avec. Ne me blâmez pas, je suis heureux comme ça, les autres ne le sont pas pour nous et je déteste cette façon de voire. Pourquoi ne se contentent-ils pas juste d'être heureux pour ceux qui sont amoureux ? Je me mets à l'écart, je suis toujours celui qui m'incline devant leur jugement, je laisse les autres me protéger et veiller sur moi, parce que c'est ce dont j'ai besoin.  
  
Vous pourrez trouver cela étrange, mais les apparences sont trompeuses. Prenez, par exemple, Quatre, l'un des pilotes de Gundam, en le voyant, en lui parlant, en le regardant faire on pourrait penser qu'il est dominé par les autres, mais à le regarder plus attentivement, vous voyez ses yeux de chiot suppliant avec lesquels il prend le contrôle. La différence entre Quatre et Trowa ou n'importe laquelle de mes connaissances est, qu'avec eux, le masque tombe lorsqu'il faut prendre une décision. Quand il s'agit de protéger, ils se regardent, ils sont forts l'un pour l'autre, mais moi je suis incapable de faire cela.  
  
Vous vous demanderez peut être pourquoi j'en sais autant à leurs propos, comment ils sont les uns envers les autres. Je sais beaucoup plus de choses que je ne le devrais. Peut être que je deviens une sorte d'espion fou, je ne les espionne pas tout les deux bien sûr, mais ils sont normaux avec lui...  
  
Je devine que vous pensiez que je suis compliqué, vous pouvez aussi dire que je suis égoïste, je veux être protégé mais je ne veux pas protéger quelqu'un moi-même prendre mais ne pas donner. Le problème est que, ne pouvant donner, je me refuse à prendre. C'est pourquoi je rejette, sans cesse, les hommes qui ne me protégeront pas. En fait la moitié du temps je rejette ceux qui pourrais m'apporter la protection dont j'ai besoin.  
  
Je ne peux tomber amoureux de quelqu'un, d'une certaine personne. Parce que je ne veux pas être protégé, je ne veux pas qu'il m'aide et en oublie sa mission, qu'il ne soit pas aidé en retour, parce que je ne peux pas le protéger et cela me fait peur. Je ne veux pas le blesser. Je sais que si nous étions ensemble il arriverait un moment où j'aurais à choisir entre le protéger ou lui faire du mal. Je suis incapable de protéger.  
  
Alors je reste là, assit à ma place, avec tous mes problèmes. Sanglotant car je ne suis d'aucune aide, je ne peux protéger. Sanglotant car je ne peux pas être protégé. Sanglotant de devoir le garder à distance.  
  
Un jour..., peut être qu'un jour, j'y arriverais, je m'échapperai de ma petite coquille tordue et je découvrirai que j'en suis capable. Que je suis aussi fort et autoritaire que les gens le pense, et je pourrai le sauver autant que lui me sauvera, parce qu'il l'a déjà fait, juste le fait de le voir sourire, d'entendre sa voix, il me sauve, à chaque instant.  
  
Mais en attendant ce jour, je ne vais cesser de le regarder depuis la pénombre, derrière mon masque. En attendant ce jour, je vais remonter le moral de tout le monde car c'est la seule chose que je puisse faire. En attendant ce jour, tu me manqueras, mon amour, mon Duo...  
  
Owari  
  
Ca vous a plu, moi j'aime beaucoup c'est pour ça que je vous l'ai traduit (encore mici à Dianou) Si j'en trouve d'autre sur Zechs j'essayerai de vous les traduire


End file.
